Odc.1 Ziemia i Kosmos - Wszystko to nowość!
Jest to pierwszy odcinek początkującej serii Ziemia i Kosmos. ZD (w skrócie złoty diament)- Perło ! ZP (w skrócie złota perła)- Tak mój Diamencie ZD- Dostałam raport o tym, że odnaleziono klejnot żywiołów to Kamień Ziemi. Chcę abyś zebrała grupę i poleciała po ten Kamień na Ziemię. Tylko uważaj bo zlepek może uaktywnić się w każdej chwili. Zrozumiano ? ZP- Tak jest mój Diamencie! (i wyszła z pokoju). JA-Złota bardzo szybko zebrała grupę czyli: Czerwony Jaspis,Kamień Wulkaniczny i Kamień Powietrzny. Gdy były już na ziemi i w pobliżu celu zauważyły tajemniczą chatkę i postanowiły wylądować obok niej. ZP- Halo ! CJ (w skrócie czerwona jaspis)- chyba nikogo tu nie ma. AW (w skrócie awenturyn*)-Jaspis* Aura znaleźli nas !!! JA-Wtedy Angel Aura Kwarc* i Jaspis wyskoczyły przez okno z broniami i od razu zaatakowały (J-to skrót od jaspis) J złapała AW za rękę i szybko pojawiła się Frenit. To była mocna walka po jakichś 20 min walki Złota krzyknęła. ZP-Stop !!! Ja-Wszyscy zatrzymali się w dziwnych pozycjach a Frenit rozłączyła się. ZP- Nie wiem kompletnie po co się się tak tłuczemy może lepiej porozmawiać. JA-Wszyscy usiedli na trawie. Każdy opowiedział swoją historię a Perła rozpłakała się w środku historii Awenturyn. J-Czyli jesteście tu bo szukacie starożytnego Kamienia Ziemi tak ? CJ-Tak J-czekaj ja cie skądś znam CJ- ty też wydajesz mi się znajoma. JA-Powiedziały jednocześnie. CJ-Pomarańczka!? J-Czerwona!? CJ-Ile my się czasu nie widziałyśmy ? J-Chyba od wojny klejnotów. CJ-Ale się zmieniłaś nie jesteś już tak pomarańczowa jak kiedyś. J-Za to ty kompletnie się nie zmieniłaś hahaha. JA-Śmiały się tak do puki. KW (w skrócie Kamień Wulkaniczny)- Może powiecie nam o co chodzi !? J-A no tak my walczyłyśmy razem na wojnie... AA (w skrócie Angel Aura Kwarc*)-Byłyście razem świetne tak ? CJ-Byłyśmy najlepsze !!! J-Racja hahaha AA-Chcę iść z wami na tą misje ! KP (w skrócie kamień powietrzny)-Zastanowimy się nad tą propozycją. To co bierzemy ją ze sobą ? ZP-Pomoc się przyda weźmy ją ze sobą. KP-Możesz z nami iść Angel Auro. AA-To super ! AW-Skoro Angel idzie to ja też ! J-Nie zostawię mojej Awi więc też pójdę. ZP-Więc wszyscy pójdą. Ruszamy teraz. AW-Czekajcie najpierw musicie skosztować mojej sałatki. JA-Wtedy wszyscy (oprócz Angel i Jaspis) spojrzeli na Awenturyn i powiedzieli że niby czego ? Po godz wszyscy wiedzieli już co to jedzenie i picie i skosztowali sałatki. JA- Czerwony Jaspis przyznała bez bicia że sałatka jej nie smakuje.Kamień Powietrzny pojadła trochę ale w połowie powiedziała że nie chce więcej.Złota Perła zjadła wszystko powiedziała że nawet dobre ale najlepiej było z Kamieniem Wulkanicznym bo zjadła wszystko i wzięła wszystkie dokładki jakie były możliwe zjadła całą sałatkę jaka była. Po czym powiedziała. KW-To było przepyszne. JA-Wszyscy popatrzyli na nią jak na jakiegoś człowieka. AW-Cieszę się że ci smakuje wam wszystkim też. ZP-Dobra wszyscy gotowi i możemy ruszać ? AA-W zasadzie to jest... JA-Nie dokończyła gdyż Jaspis popatrzyła się na nią (jak ona nazywa) wzrokiem skruszyciela. I ucichła. ZP-To lecimy ! JA-Wszyscy wsiedli do statku i polecieli do celu. ZP-To tutaj ląduj przy tej wodzie. JA-I wtedy zaatakował ich wielki fuzjo-mutant. I rozwalił statek na kawałki. Na szczęście nikomu nic się nie stało.Każdy próbował atakować ale mutant umiał się teleportować i żaden atak nie trafił potwora.Wszyscy stali obok siebie i nie wiedzieli co robić. Awenturyn chciała przytulic Angel bo zaczynała się bać ale zrobiła to z zamkniętymi oczami. I przez przypadek przytuliła się do Złotej Perły. Wszystkich odepchnął tajemniczy blask. Powstała fuzja wielkości serialowej Opal. Wtedy Sodalit* powiedziała. SOD (W skrócie Sodalit)-Czeeeeeść jestem Sodalit obudziliście się bo czas na imprezę ! JA-Wtedy Sodalit zaatakowała szybkość Awenturyn i zwinność Złotej Perły świetnie się ze sobą złączyły. Fuzja dokładnie wiedziała gdzie mutant się teleportuje wtedy wyciągnęła swój oszczep wycelowała i rzuciła broń przeszła mutanta na wylot po czym stracił fizyczną formę.Sodalit zabańkowała klejnot i wysłała do chatki.Wtedy wszyscy (oprócz Jaspis i Czerwonej Jaspis) podbiegli do fuzji. AA-Soda byłaś wspaniała jak to zrobiłaś !? SOD-Po pierwsze Soda to chyba jakiś napój po drugie wiem przecież że byłam wspaniała i po trzecie Awi w fuzji lepiej widzi przyszłość w końcu to trochę Szafir chyba ? JA-Soda posmutniała na chwilę ale po chwili przestała się tym martwić i powiedziała. SOD-To już prawie to jezioro. To tam leży Kamień Ziemi. JA-Minęło już pół godziny ale klejnoty nadal szły. J-Daleko jeszcze niebieska ? SOD-Nie już teraz jesteśmy. J-Co ?! JA-Nad jeziorem była góra i byli własnie tam. CJ-A jak się tam dostaniemy ?. SOD-O tym nie pomyślałam. JA-Wtedy Kamień Powietrzny usiadła na skale.Okazało się że otworzyła pokrywę pod którą było widać całe jezioro. SOD-Widzicie miałam plan od początku. Chodźcie skaczemy !. JA-Wszyscy skoczyli (oprócz angel i kamienia powietrznego). Kiedy widzieli już Kamień Ziemi Soda zanurkowała. Był przykryty skałą dlatego Niebieska odsunęła go. Wtedy ziemia pod nimi zaczęła się trząść bo Kamień Ziemi przybierał fizyczną formę. Wreszcie przybrała fizyczną formę. KZ (w skrócie Kamień Ziemi)-Gdzie jestem ? Co się stało. JA-Zauważyła klejnoty. KZ-Wy rebelianci to przez was byłam tam uwięziona ! Zapłacicie za to. JA-Wściekły klejnot zaczął ciskać w nich głazami. Sodalit podskoczyła wydobyła oszczep wycelowała i powiedziała. SOD-Fajny występ, ale parkiet jest tylko dla... JA-I wtedy Soda rozłączyła się. Złota Perła i Awenturyn wpadły do wody. Wszyscy dzielnie walczyli ale po kilku minutach walki uznali że takie ataki jej nie zranią. Więc powstała Frenit i Pustynny Opal. A Aura i Kamień Powietrzny wzbili się w powietrze i zaatakowali z góry. Kamień Ziemi został wiele razy uderzony. KZ-Nie dacie rady mnie pokonać ! JA-Po czym wziął ręce do góry i podniósł całą górę która znajdowała się nad nimi. I rzucił. A Pustynny Opal utworzyła wielki wir lawy który rzuciła w te górę. To była potężna eksplozja. Wszyscy odbiegli ale Kamień Ziemi nie zdążyła i straciła fizyczną formę. Pustynny Opal podbiegła do klejnotu zabańkowała go po czym rozłączyła się. ZP-Wszyscy byliście niesamowici ! AW-Tak ! CJ-Wszyscy się cieszą, ale mam pytanie jak wrócimy do Homeworld !? AW -Weście nasz statek. J-Co ?! Awi choć na słówko. Nie możemy oddać im statku bo przecież my też za parę lat wrócimy do Homeworld. AW-Za parę lat to my możemy naprawić ich statek i połączyć go z kapsułą Angel. J-No dobra. JA-Cztery godziny później byli już w domu i pili herbatę.Był już ranek. KW-Wszystko jest gotowe gotowe do drogi Perło. ZP-Dobrze zaczekajcie na mnie w statku. ZP-Awenturyn ? AW-Tak ? ZP-Awenturyn dziękuje za wszystko za statek,pomoc i twoją sałatkę nie wiem jak mam ci podziękować. AW-Nie ma za co, a ja tobie dziękuje za to, że przyleciałaś na Ziemię i się poznałyśmy. JA-Przytuliły się do siebie. Już leciały. AW-Trzymajcie się ! AA-I nie zapomnijcie o nas ! J-Powodzenia (szeptem). THE END. Postacie * Awenturyn * (debiut) * Jaspis * (debiut) * Angel Aura Kwarc* (debiut) * Złota Perła (gościnnie) (debiut) * Frenit (debiut) * Sodalit* (debiut) * Czerwony Jaspis (gościnnie) (debiut) * Kamień Powietrzny (gościnnie) (debiut) * Kamień Wulkaniczny (gościnnie) (debiut) * Pustynny Opal (gościnnie) (debiut) * Złoty Diament (gościnnie) (debiut) * Mutant (debiut) Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Kreatywność LoveLapisKuba